Roy Bivolo (Arrowverse)
Roy Bivolo, nicknamed "Rainbow Raider" by Caitlin, is an antagonist in the first season of The Flash. He is a meta-human, having gained the power to manipulate emotions. He is portrayed by Paul Anthony. History Entering the bank, he takes controll over everyone in the bank. While everyone goes berserk, Bivolo enters the vault and steals half a million dollars. He leaves before the Flash arrives and Barry is left to save the civilians from killing each other. As the money has a tracker, the police eventually find Bivolo by use of the tracker and when Barry is informed, a SWAT team is already advancing on him. When cornered by the SWAT, Bivolo causes one of them to feel anger and the SWAT member turns to shoot at the rest. The Flash arrives in time to save the men. The SWAT member is then shot and taken down by Oliver Queen, who alongside the rest of his team has come to Central City to get help in the search for Captain Boomerang. They are however too late to stop Bivolo who escapes in the chaos. Oliver later gives Barry the name of the meta-human he's tracking. He also trains Barry to be more observant instead of just blindly running into situations. Next to training Barry, Oliver also decides to help Barry in the hunt for Bivolo. Traffic cameras eventually catch Bivolo entering a building and Barry decides there to go without Oliver. When arriving there, Bivolo is already expecting him, claiming that at the bank he saw in Barry's eyes that Barry would continue to search for him. The Flash grabs Bivolo and pushes him against a wall, but Bivolo's sunglasses fall down in the process. He looks at Barry and manipulates his emotions. Though Barry and the rest of the team initially think that Barry is unaffected, it quickly turns out that Bivolo is not only able to manipulate anger but emotions in general. Due to Barry's metabolism, Bivolo's power works slower on Barry. However, the team fears that this only leads to Barry's anger piling up and that this would only cause Barry to eventually explode even more. This is indeed proven true when Barry attacks Eddie Thawne. Oliver tries to stop him, which leads to a fight between Barry and Oliver. Though Barry seems to be defeating Oliver, Oliver eventually manages to grab hold of Barry and Wells and Joe arrive in a van and, by showing Barry a sequence of flashing colors manage to free Barry from Bivolo's influence. Bivolo is was eventually defeated by the combined forces of the Flash and the Arrow and imprisoned in the Particle Accelerator prison. Bivolo's control over Barry causes the CCPD to create a task force to stop the Flash as he is now deemed a danger. Failed Transfer When Harrison Wells, revealed to be Eobard Thawne, reactivates the particle accellerator, Barry and his team are forced to move the meta-humans they imprisoned as they would be vaporised by the accellerator elsewhise. They decide to move them to the A.R.G.U.S. facility on Lian Yu. As the CCPD refuses to provide an escort, Barry is forced to team up with Leonard Snart. To move the meta-humans, the team gasses them with a knock out gas and moves them in a truck. During the journey, the meta-humans slowly wake up, unable to use their power. During the journey, Mardon and Nimbus argue and a fight almost ensues. It's prevented when the truck arrives at the airplace. However, as Snart had previously tampered with the device preventing the metas from using their powers, they soon realise that they can use their powers again. Mardon creates a thunderstorm and the airplane intended to bring the metas to Lian Yu is hit by lightning and crashes. The metas then escape from the truck. While Joe opens fire at the metas, Nimbus becomes gas and attacks Barry whereas Shawna quickly flees the scene. Bivolo uses his power to force Caitlin to attack Cisco while Simmons shoots his lasers at everyone moving. While Barry evades Simmons, Mardon strikes him with a lightning bolt. Before Simmons can finish Barry, he is shot in the face and killed by Snart's cryo-gun, as Snart claims that Simmons owed him money. When Bivolo tries to use his powers on Snart, he is stopped by Lisa who aims her gun at his head. Snart then adresses the remaining metas, telling them that he made it possible for them to escape. He advises that any of them goes their seperate way, but tells them to remember who saved them from being shipped to Lian Yu. The metas then leave the scene. Gallery BarryAngry.png|Barry is affected by Bivolo BivoloImprisoned.png|Bivolo is imprisoned MetaEscape.png|The metas escape during the transfer Navigation de:Roy Bivolo Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers